Nada es Imposible
by meli black
Summary: ¿Podrá Ron Weasley decirle a Hermione Granger lo que en verdad siente por ella?... Descúbranlo ustedes mismos


Hola , primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes o lugares mencionados me pertenecen... solo la historia

Espero que sepan disculpar cualkier error, osea, no son los super errores, pero ya se van a dar cuenta cuando vayan leyendo ... U

* * *

"Nada es imposible…", esa frase le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Tal vez fuera cierto, para los suyos nada era imposible

Pero si nada era imposible¿Por qué ella apenas si le hablaba? Era extraño hasta para él mismo: sólo el verla, lo idiotizaba

Además de Harry, ninguno de sus amigos conocía su secreto. Tal vez eso fuera lo mejor, ellos se habrían burlado a más no poder.

Pero volviendo a la dichosa frase, Ron había pensado en utilizar alguna poción para que Hermione se enamorara de él. Pero sabía que no iban a ser felices, porque sería algo completamente fingido. Por eso decidió que por sus propios medios, y a la manera muggle, la conquistaría. Para eso eligió como consejero a su mejor amigo, ya que él entendía sobre conquistas usando los métodos normales, claro que a Harry no le hubieran servido si no fuera el mago más reconocido.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Ron era pelear con Hermione, discutir todas sus opiniones a pesar de que tenía muy claro quién era el equivocado. Además cuando tenían esas "diferencias" era cuando mas tiempo pasaban juntos. Si siempre hablaban de lo más bien, ambos se aburrían y no tenía ningún chiste.

- Ron, me encantan tus discusiones con Herm, pero ¿no crees que la estas cansando? Quiero decir: busca otra manera de pasar más tiempo a su lado. No sé, hagan algo que les guste a ambos.

- ¿Pero qué? Sabes que tenemos gustos distintos, siempre que jugamos ajedrez mágico dice que es de bárbaros. Y cada vez que decido leer algo, dice que busque otra cosa, y que deje de "pedirle historietas prestadas a Harry"- esto último lo dijo imitando la voz de la castaña

- Si es cierto… ¡Ah!, por cierto ¿Cuándo me devuelves la de Superman? (N/A: es un chico muy aplicado, tiene todas las historietas de los superhéroes famosos xD)

- ¡Oh!, ahí la tienes…- dijo señalando un lugar sobre su cama

- ¡Genial!...- pero al decir esto, Harry observó que a su amigo de veras le preocupaba esa situación.- ¡Ya sé!, mañana no hay quidditch, porque uno de mis golpeadores tiene un casamiento(N/A: osea, no se me ocurrió nada mejor…U), y Dumbledore nos permitió pasarlo para el próximo sábado.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

-Ay Ron. ¡Qué lento eres!, ella te gusta a ti, tú deberías pensar que hacer, y sin embargo yo estoy aquí pensando en tu lugar en vez de estar con Ginny, como se lo merece.- para ese momento Harry estaba bastante irritado- Escucha: como no hay juego, pensé que podrías invitarla a caminar… Pero prométeme. PROMÉTEME que no le discutirás nada. Y lo más importantes: no cometas una estupidez.

- Pero si la invito… si salimos… ¿Qué hago¿De qué hablaré con ella?- Sabía que sería difícil hablar con ella. A pesar de ser sumamente bella para él, jamás tenían una conversación normal, por así decirlo. En realidad no sabía que podían tener en común, eran una extraña pareja.

- Bien, bien… ya entendí. Solo hazle alguna pregunta, sabes que luego hará un enorme discurso, tú asientes con la cabeza y cuando se calle, hablas tú.

- ¿¡Yo?!- Ron tenía una espantosa cara de susto, muy parecida a la que puso la vez que visitaron la cueva de Aragog.- Harry aprecio que quieras ayudarme pero, creo que no tiene sentido, Hermione es totalmente opuesta a mí; solo contigo puedo hablar bien.

- Ay Ron… ¡amigo¿Dónde quedó tu valentía? Recuerda que eres un Gryffindor, por algo estás aquí. Créeme, será algo especial para ambos. Lo prometo.

- Confío en ti.-cerraron la puerta de la habitación y bajaron a sentarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea, que en ese entonces estaba apagada.

Harry levantaba la vista de su historieta de vez en cuando, para fijarse si veía a su amiga en alguna parte. Mientras Ron usaba el discman que los gemelos le quitaron a Arthur en las vacaciones, y, como no sabían que regalarle a su hermano menor para su cumpleaños, optaron por darle ese aparato, y Harry le enseñó cómo usarlo además de prestarle algunos cd's. El pelirrojo encontró fantástica la música de the beatles (N/A:…no se a él, pero a mi me encantan U)

De repente Ron sintió un fuerte codazo en su costilla izquierda, levantó la vista para pegarle a Harry, cuando el mismo lo hizo girar y vio entrar a la persona con la que mas se quería ver.

Harry le dio un empujoncito y el Weasley menor se levantó y caminó hacia Hermione.

- Ho-ho-hola, Herm.- Ron temblaba de pies a cabeza, lamentablemente su amiga advirtió esta actitud, pero no dijo nada.

- ¡Oh!, Ron, hola ¿cómo estás?

- Bien… yo… pues… e-e-estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de-de ti?

- En realidad está todo bien, pero… a ti te pasa algo¿verdad?- Ron se sintió perdido y pensó: "Ay no, si se da cuenta estaré en problemas. ¡Que bien la hiciste¿eh Weasley?" Pues no hay nada de malo conmigo… solo vine a saludar a una amiga "¡Dios!, niño no eres mas tonto porque te falta aprender…"

- Ah… "ojalá fuera otra cosa"- pensó la castaña.

-… y a preguntarte si mañana te gustaría…- tragó saliva- ir a pasear conmigo.- al decir la última palabra no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Hermione se quedó estática y apareció un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ahora la tartamuda era ella:- e-es decir ¿tú y-y-y yo?- Ron asintió con la cabeza- ¿se-se-seguro¿so-solos¿sin- sin-Harry?- el pelirrojo volvió a asentir.

- su-supongo que no hay problema.- cuando dijo esto último miró directo al piso, y no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que puso su amigo en su rostro, aunque el tampoco hubiera querido que lo hiciera.

- ¡Genial! Mañana a las tres de la tarde, en la puerta del comedor nos encontramos.

- Bien, allí estaré-

- Bueno… supongo que… ya… me voy, adiós.

- Adiós- Hermione se acercó peligrosamente a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego subió a su habitación evitando la mirada de Ron, ya que estaba sumamente avergonzada, pero muy feliz…

Harry por su parte intentó no darse vuelta en su sillón para observar la escena. Pero lo hizo un par de veces, para cerciorarse de que su amigo "no cometiera una estupidez". Luego volvió a su historieta, mientras esperaba ansioso la vuelta triunfante de su hermano del alma.

- Por lo que veo no te ha ido del todo mal.- Ron se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, parecía espantado. Pero luego dijo en tono desesperante y alarmado¡¿QUE NO ME HA IDO MAL¡¿QUE NO ME HA IDO MAL?!

- Bueno…supongo que debes volver a intent…- Pero fue interrumpido, ahora Ron sonaba feliz:- ¡Fue lo mejor que me pasó en todo el día, amigo!- Harry sonrió feliz de su amigo y le pidió que le contara lo ocurrido.

- Ahora solo queda que salgan y tal vez puedas decirle lo que sientes…

-…si… espero poder hacerlo

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…

Esa noche fue la más larga de todas. Ron daba vueltas en la cama, tal vez estuviera preocupado o ansioso, lo cierto es que Harry tuvo que hacer una poción para que pudiera dormir su amigo. Puede que eso lo hubiera calmado un poco, pero no pudo evitar soñar con ella, con ese día.

En fin, llegó el tan apreciado sábado en el que dos jóvenes demostrarían, tal vez lo harían, sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

Hermione se vistió lo más casual y agradable posible, y se dirigió al gran salón. Llevaba puestos unos jeans algo gastados, una remera rosa larga, y encima un saquito de lana, no muy grueso, blanco; zapatillas blancas y llevaba el cabello recogido en una colita alta.

Ron llegó tarde, pero seguro y él también vestía para la ocasión: unos jeans sueltos, una remera negra con el dibujo de un dragón en blanco, y un buzo blanco con capucha atado a la cintura (N/A: que moderrrrrrno ), por si sentía frío. Por supuesto que no consultó su nuevo "look" desprolijo con el peine, tenía como siempre todos sus cabellos revueltos.

- Her-Hermione… que- que bien te-te ves.

La chica no supo esconder el color rojizo de sus mejillas:- tú… también te ves bien.

- ¿Enserio? Le robé la remera a Harry, espero que no se enfade…-(claro que cuando Harry lo descubrió casi lo mata; era su remera favorita) -Supongo que debemos irnos.

- Si pienso igual… espero que afuera esté fresco, porque este saco me está cocinando (N/A: como decir: ya tengo calor…)

- Jajajaja, claro que si, por eso traje mi buzo.

- Ok ¿Vamos?

- Vamos…- Y torció su brazo para que su amiga lo tomara de él, como todo un caballero, y así salieron a los jardines.

Pasaron una tarde preciosa, Ron no paraba de hacer bromas o caras raras, incluso imitaciones de muchos de sus conocidos (N/A: se imaginan la imitación de snape???Jejeje), todo para divertir a Hermione y ella no dejaba de recordar en los problemas que se metieron por causa de sus travesuras con Harry y los gemelos Weasley.

La castaña no paraba de reírse y decidió tomar un descanso, se sacó el saquito y se acostó rendida en el césped. El pelirrojo la imitó y quedaron tendidos en el suelo, mirando el cielo, Estuvieron por un rato, mientras que Ron tenía una riña interna consigo mismo:

'- Bueno es ahora o nunca, vamos Weasley, no te eches para atrás

- No es tan fácil, tengo miedo.

- "Ay, tengo miedo" Pareces niña. "Odio las arañas". Idiota.

- ¡HEY! Tú también, recuerda que somos uno

- Si, si, si, bla, bla, bla. Ya te pareces al hurón de Malfoy. ¡Habla ya!

- Ok, Ok. Tenme paciencia

- Eso es lo que me falta.

- Bien… Aquí voy…'

- Mione

-¿Mione?... Me gusta, amo tus apodos.

- Jejejeje. Gracias. Pero… tengo que decirte algo.- Ella se incorporó y se sentó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ron también se levantó, tan velozmente que quedó a centímetros de Hermione.

- Dime- casi podía sentir su respiración cerca de él.

- Pues… eh… megustas…- sus palabras fueron tan rápidas que ella no logró escucharlo.

- ¿Qué? Vamos, habla claro.

- Bien… me… gustas, mucho y ahora solo tengo deseos de hacer una cosa.- Hermione lo miró extrañada- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo mientras repartía su mirada entre los ojos de él y sus labios.

- Esto- la tomó por el cuello y le dio un beso, bastante inexperto, Hermione lo miró y se acercó a él. Esta vez ella lo besó y Ron se dejó llevar, al principio era un beso lleno de dudas y miedos, pero luego se convirtió en uno lleno de amor y pasión, pero nada dura para siempre, y aunque no lo deseaban ni un poco, se separaron.

Chocaron sus frentes, se miraban y parecían felices se reían y sonreían.

- Eres increíble… y tan hermosa.

- Lo mismo digo de ti. Te amo.

- No… yo te amo mucho más.

- No es cierto, solo piensas en comics y en quidditch.

-… Y en ti- y le dio un beso corto.

- ¡Uy! Ron estás imparable (N/A¿¿¿les suena ron imparable de kim posible??? jejeje)… pero adoro eso.

Se hizo un silencio en el que solo se escuchaba… el amor que los rodeaba.

- Bueno galán, debemos irnos ya.

- No, solo un rato más.

- No seas payaso, ya es tarde.

- Si tienes razón.- La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al castillo,

Y ahí quedó el cielo nocturno, la luna llena, algunos árboles y las estrellas… Los únicos testigos de aquel maravilloso momento.

Esa noche Ron se dijo a si mismo:- Era cierto… esa frase… ¿cómo era?... ¡Oh! Si… Nada es imposible… ¡AMO ESA FRASE!

FIN

* * *

espero que la hayan disfrutado, una pregunta: en hogwarts no hay electricidad, pero qué me dicen de los discman a pilas o baterías??? ;)

Porfis dejen review!!!!!!!

Besos, bye


End file.
